Mientras el mar se agite
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Asha Greyjoy parte a las Ciudades Libres bucando lo que la llevará a hacerse con el Trono de Piedramar, el trono de su padre. Sin saber que allí encontrará lo que necesita y mucho más.


**Mientras el mar se agite**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

 _Esta historia participa del Reto #72: "Cambiacapas" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

* * *

 **I.**

«Diez Torres se volvió vagamente familiar.»

Asha Greyjoy está acostumbrada al jolgorio que se arma cuando los hombres sostienen cuernos de cerveza y juegan a la danza de los dedos, pero no puede evitar que el bullicio del salón principal le resulte ajeno. Está acostumbrada a la serenidad que emana su tío, Rodrick el Lector, Señor de las Diez Torres, quien siempre tiene la nariz metida entre las páginas de un polvoriento libro.

El asiento de su tío permanece vacío con las dos guarañas colgando solitariamente, lo busca con la mirada pero lo único que encuentra son historias de borrachos y riñas sin importancia. No le extraña que Rodrick se haya retirado a la soledad que ofrece la biblioteca o se haya abstraído en alguna torre a leer a la luz de la vela; su tío no cambia por más que pasen los años, por algo su apodo.

Antes de encaminarse por los peldaños de la escalera, sopesa la posibilidad de visitar la Torre de la Viuda para ver cómo se encuentra su madre, Lady Alannys. Inmediatamente deshecha la idea, sabiendo que es inútil. Su madre debe seguir como siempre: comiendo cada dos por tres, descansando cuando el sueño le vence y preguntando por sus niños, por los hermanos que Asha perdió durante la Rebelión de Balon y ella, como siempre, no tendrá respuesta a sus plegarias.

Rodrick el Lector tiene abierto un ejemplar de _Historia de los hijos del hierro,_ escrito por Haereg, cuando Asha llega a la biblioteca.

—Por lo que veo, las noticias han llegado —dice Asha y señala en dirección a la carta que se encuentra sobre la mesa. Ella recibió una igual del pico de un cuervo del maestre Wendamyr—. Mi padre se precipitó hacia el vacío cuando se rompió el puente de cuerdas y, como consecuencia, el Trono de Piedra Mar necesita quién se siente en él.

—Aeron Pelomojado ha convocado a todos los Hijos del Hierro a una asamblea de sucesión, para que se elija democráticamente al próximo rey de las Islas de Hierro —completa Rodrick con tono cansino—. Dime que no piensas presentarte a la convocatoria, que no navegarás a Viejo Wyk.

«Es justo lo que pienso hacer —piensa Asha con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Mis hermanos Maron y Rodrick están muertos, sirviendo en las estancias acuosas del Dios Ahogado. Theon ya no es más Theon, está en manos del bastardo; si es que aun no lo mata. Yo soy la legítima heredera de Balon Greyjoy.»

—Tengo tanto derecho a presentarme como mi tío Victarion.

—Tíos —corrige al instante. Niega con la cabeza cuando Asha pregunta si Aeron se presentará a la asamblea, algo que encuentra inusual teniendo en cuenta que su tío es sacerdote y juró servir de por vida—. Ojo de Cuervo ha pasado tres años fuera, pero ha vuelto un día después de la muerte de tu padre y nada le impide presentarse a la convocatoria.

Ella le asegura que no apoyaran a Euron, un hombre desterrado por deshonrar a la mujer de su hermano Victarion —y Asha lo sabe, a pesar de que su padre prohibió que se hablara del asunto, porque no hay secreto que escape de la vieja Tresdientes—, que poco puede conocer sobre las Islas de Hierro al estar exiliado. Pero, una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, le recuerda todas las historias que se narran de Ojo de Cuervo: ciudades que ha saqueado, hombres que ha matado y mujeres que se ha llevado a la cama.

—Sé que no quieres que te diga esto, Asha, pero no te van a elegir a ti. Ninguna mujer ha reinado jamás sobre los Hijos de Hierro. No importa cuántos años lleves capitoneando un barco, las aldeas costeras que invadiste o las vidas que arrebataste con esa reluciente hacha que pende de tu cintura. Los hombres saben que eres capaz de dirigirlos, que tienes tanta capacidad estratégica como cualquiera de ellos, pero no lo aceptarán por el hecho de que eres mujer.

—Soy la hija de Balon Greyjoy.

—Exacto —dice cerrando el libro de golpe—. Eres la hija de Balon Greyjoy, no su hijo. Piensa en Gwynesse. Cuando nuestro padre murió, Diez Torres pasó a mis manos y no importó que ella tenga siete años más que yo. Si tuvieras a Theon a tu lado, quizás ambos podrían reclamar el Trono de Piedramar.

Ella siente un cosquilleo inquieto en la garganta. No quiere pensar en su hermano y en la parte que el bastardo Bolton les envío a Pyke. Tener a Theon a su lado, si es que todavía sigue vivo, no le servirá de nada en la asamblea de sucesión. De todos modos, los hombres jamás lo reconocieron como un compañero. «Ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre los lobos —usaron las mismas palabras que su padre cuando lo volvió a ver—. Viste con oro sin pagar el precio.»

—No necesito a Theon para convertirme en reina, puedo lograrlo con todos los primos lejanos que tengo aquí, en Harlaw. —Ni siquiera ella es capaz de creerse semejante mentira, si bien contó cuarenta barcoluengos amarrados en el puerto, no son suficientes para conseguir ganar la asamblea. Rodrick la observa de reojo, ella pregunta—: ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

—No navegues hacia esa tormenta. La batalla está perdida.

Entonces, la disyuntiva se presenta en Asha Greyjoy: permanecer en Harlaw, tal como su tío Rodrick el Lector le propone y afrontar las consecuencias de no presentarse a la asamblea de sucesión, o hinchar las velas del _Viento Negro_ y presentarse con los hombres leales a ella.

Decide ser sincera, no le oculta nada a su tío:

—Si no me presento a la asamblea, dirán que me he vuelto blanda, que soy una cobarde. Debo hacerlo por aquellos que me siguen desde antaño.

—Te lo vuelvo a decir: no navegues hacia esa tormenta. Si haces a un lado tu testarudez, te diré qué es lo que puedes hacer si quieres convertirte en reina. —Los ojos de Asha brillan intensamente—. Pero, antes de que te lo diga, ve a visitar a tu señora madre como corresponde.

* * *

 **II.**

«Eres temeraria igual que tu padre, te llevas el mundo por delante sin sopesar los riesgos que corres, no dejas que los hombres te digan qué hacer. Y por eso es que fracasarás, del mismo modo que Balon lo hizo en sus dos rebeliones —le dijo su tío después que Asha subió a la Torre de la Viuda, a visitar a su madre como él le pidió. No supo decir por qué lo hacía. Quizás curiosidad, quizás resignación—. Por más que te cueste admitirlo, sola no tienes ninguna posibilidad de hacerte con el Trono de Piedramar. Y, antes que me interrumpas, estás sola. No importa cuántos primos de Harlaw tengas a tu favor, no son suficientes comparados a los hombres de Euron o de Victarion. Esto es lo que tienes que hacer...»

Qarl la Doncella se encuentra a su lado con los párpados cerrados, envuelto entre pieles de focas y moviéndose de vez en cuando debido a las olas que rompen contra el navío. Las paredes del camarote están invadidas por el olor a humedad y el aire, a la sal proveniente del mar.

—¿Me explicarás tu ruta de navegación?

Asha chasquea la lengua, pensando en que es un chiquillo insolente por hablarle de ese modo. Pero, lo cierto, es que siente una debilidad por él, por sus mejillas suaves que le dieron el apodo de _Qarl la Doncella_ y por sus brazos que le dan calor en la intimidad.

Se pone de pie, haciendo a un lado las pieles que cubren su desnudez, y contempla el mapa que se encuentra desplegado. Coloca el dedo índice sobre las Islas de Hierro y describe el trayecto que han hecho hasta el momento.

—Estamos bordeando la costa del continente y haremos una parada en El Rejo, para saquear los pueblos del litoral y encontrar provisiones para el resto del camino.

Al decidir zarpar hacia el sur, dirección opuesta a Viejo Wyk donde tendría lugar la asamblea de sucesión, sus hombres se sorprendieron y las preguntas no tardaron en llegar. Asha decidió no explicarles por completo su plan, solamente dijo que navegarían por el Mar de Dorne hasta el Mar de Verano.

Lenguamarga fue el primero en preguntar cuál era el verdadero destino pero se limitó a responder: «La gloria.» Todavía se encontraban cerca de las Islas de Hierro y, si bien confiaba en su tripulación, no podía arriesgarse a que ninguno de sus tíos se enterara de sus planes; los cuervos vuelan demasiado rápido para que el kraken pueda atraparlos.

«Solamente es un rumor, un rumor que llega desde las Ciudades Libres —fueron las palabras de Rodrick el Lector. Ella estuvo a punto de voltearse, decirle que no le interesaba ningún rumor que no concerniera a las Islas de Hierro, pero la curiosidad brilló en su interior—. Se habla de alguien capaz de doblegar a las familias esclavistas: los Bondadosos Amos de Astapor, los Sabios Amos de Yunkai y los Grandes Amos de Meereen, y liberado a los siervos que por tantos años les han servido. No pretendo que te sientas sorprendida por semejante hazaña porque has sido educada en el mar y en la batalla, no en la historia. Por eso debes contemplar con tus propios ojos el poder que se ostenta, un poder tan grande capaz de liberar a las Ciudades Libres del yugo opresor de los esclavistas que por tantos siglos las controlaron.»

—Me has dicho lo mismo que a los demás —le reprocha Qarl, poniéndose de pie—. ¿No confías en mí? Te soy leal desde siempre.

Asha hace un asentimiento con la cabeza, pero no le responde nada. No encuentra la forma indicada para hablarle de la estrategia que tiene entre manos y que el cimiento de esa estrategia se trata de un rumor, de algo que debe contemplar con sus propios ojos para saber si es la verdad o delirio estrafalario de mercaderes. Si se lo dice, Qarl le preguntará por qué atravesar el mundo entero por ir a buscar algo que pueda ser cenizas en el viento, y ella no tendrá cómo justificarse.

Algo dentro de su ser, tal vez la voz del Dios Ahogado que quiere mostrarle el camino a seguir, le dice que es mejor ir a buscar un rumor en vez de perder la vida en el Viejo Wyk. Por más que la realidad sea como una daga en medio de su pecho, su tío tiene razón: por más que tenga el apoyo de los primos Harlaw, los hombres no la elegirán por el hecho de ser mujer. Por lo que está obligada a demostrarles nuevamente que es capaz de gobernar como cualquiera de ellos, pero no la tomarán en serio hasta que haga una demostración de poder.

La puerta se abre de improvisto. Asha se pone alerta pero solamente se trata de la hija de Hagen, quien porta un pedazo de pergamino en su mano.

—Lo trajo un cuervo desde Viejo Wyk —dice—. Lenguamarga le dio con una flecha para que no puedan seguirnos el rastro.

Una sonrisa asoma en sus labios, pensando en que hace bien teniendo a Lenwood Tawney informándole de todo lo que sucede en torno a sus tíos: Euron y Victarion. Después de todo, ¿quién sospecharía de Lenwood el Pequeño siempre tocando el violín y sumido en sus pensamientos?

—Euron es el nuevo rey de las Islas de Hierro —anuncia Asha, pero ninguno de los dos se sorprende—. Mi tío Victarion se encuentra en dirección a El Rejo, para asediar las costas en nombre de su nuevo rey, debemos apresurar la marcha si no queremos encontrarlo.

El pergamino también habla sobre el discurso de Ojo de Cuervo, del cuerno que tiene en sus manos y que supuestamente es capaz de doblegar a su voluntad a los dragones de fuego. Asha comienza a pensar que el rumor del Rodrick poco a poco va tomando solidez, puede que sea más que simples habladurías, teniendo en cuenta que su tío Euron ha navegado por todos los mares conocidos. Sin duda, no usaría un recurso del que no está seguro.

«Por una razón, no ha venido a reclamar el hogar de sus antepasados: se encuentra al otro lado del mundo, sin barcos que la puedan transportar —la voz de su tío parece titilar en sus oídos—. Si le das lo que necesita, ella te dará lo que tanto ansías: el Trono de Piedra Mar.»

* * *

 **III.**

La mayoría de las aldeas que saquean son pobres y se encuentran en la periferia de Yunkai, también apodada la Ciudad Amarilla por sus pirámides escalonadas y sus adoquines ambarinos, pero le sirven para recolectar la información necesaria antes de llegar a Meereen.

Asha Greyjoy hace un repaso mental de lo que sabe, hasta el momento, de Daenerys Targaryen.

Nacida durante una tempestad en Bastión de Tormentas, fue criada en las Ciudades Libres después de que el caballero Willem Darry se la llevara a ella y a su hermano, Viserys. «Robert Baratheon no podrá dormir en paz mientras que las crías de dragón anden sueltas —recuerda las habladurías que se esparcían por los muelles de Pyke—. Ofrece tierras y títulos a quien le traiga sus cabezas.»

Al crecer, su hermano quien deliraba con alcanzar el Trono de Hierro, la casó con un dothraki para conseguir guerreros que le ayudaran en su conquista. Tanto su hermano como su esposo, murieron en circunstancias no muy claras porque los pueblerinos se contradicen en la versión. Pero, aseguran que de la muerte de su esposo, eclosionaron tres dragones y que Daenerys Targaryen salió de la pira funeraria con uno de ellos mamando de su pecho.

—Fui capturada cuando era una niña en Volantis. Los corsarios me vendieron y los esclavistas me dieron, junto a otros niños, a Khal Drogo para que no arrasara la ciudad con su enorme khalasar. Serví durante cuatro años antes que Khal Drogo se dirigiera a Pentos —narra la muchacha en torpe lengua común. Le dice que fue en Pentos donde el hombre y Daenerys contrajeron matrimonio según las costumbres dothrakis—. Su hermano no paraba de exigir su parte del _trato_ , hasta que Khal Drogo le dio la corona que tanto ansiaba: una de oro fundido.

Asha forma la escena en su imaginación: un muchacho de cabellos plateados, algo característico en los Targaryen, volviéndose un amasijo de carne, hueso y humo. Y. sobre toda esa mezcla, oro líquido corriendo por su rostro.

—Khal Drogo fue herido en batalla y una bruja engañó a la khaleesi. Le dijo que podría curar a su esposo, pero lo convirtió en un cuerpo andante sin alma. Pronto recibimos la noticia que Khal Drogo había muerto, la mayoría de dothrakis abandonaron el khalasar, se quedaron sus jinetes de sangre, los ancianos y los niños esclavos.

—¿Qué sucedió con la muerte de Khal Drogo?

—La noche en que Khal Drogo murió, la khaleesi puso su cuerpo en una pira funeraria y ella misma entró en la pira. La mayoría de niños decían que había muerto, pero yo me quedé hasta el amanecer. Entonces, ella salió de entre las cenizas con una criatura aferrada a su pecho y otras dos en sus hombros.

Asha se cruza de brazos.

—¿Puedes asegurarme que viste esas tres criaturas con tus propios ojos?

—Los ojos no mienten, señora. Lo sabe todo el mundo.

Luego les habla de la travesía por el Desierto Rojo y cómo llegaron hasta las inmensas puertas de Qarth, donde Daenerys Targaryen imploró a los Trece por barcos que la llevaran por el Mar Angosto hasta las costas de Poniente. Pero, cada vez que pidió por los barcos, se los negaron.

—¿Y por qué te encuentras aquí, cerca de Yunkai? —pregunta Qarl la Doncella—. ¿Por qué no sigues con el khalasar?

La muchacha no les dice nada más de lo sucedido en Qarth asegurando que, volviendo a gozar de libre albedrío, se escondió en las bodegas de un barco mercante que iría a Yunkai y se estableció en la aldea.

Asha Greyjoy vuelve al _Viento Negro_ cuando termina de escuchar la historia, tiene demasiadas ideas aglomerándose dentro de su cabeza como para pensar con claridad. Siente que las posibilidades de hacerse con el trono de su padre, son cada vez más posibles. Tiene el Trono de Piedramar tan cerca que casi puede rozarlo con las yemas de sus dedos, pero todavía le queda el paso más importante: encontrar a la reina dragón y ofrecerle los términos de la alianza.

Pero, al encontrarse frente a ella, ¿qué le dirá?

«Mi nombre es Asha Greyjoy. Como veras, tengo una flota de cuarenta barcos apostados en torno a tu ciudad y puedes usarla cuando gustes, siempre que pueda quedarme las Islas de Hierro para mí. El resto de Poniente, es todo tuyo como fue de tus antepasados...»

Deshecha la posibilidad antes de terminar su monólogo inventado. Lo cierto es que lo suyo es el hacha incrustada en la cabeza del enemigo y la sangre corriendo por entre sus dedos, la cubierta debajo de sus talones y las velas hinchándose con vientos sureños; lo suyo no es el parlamento. Su tío Victarion dice que los Hombres de Hierro no hacen alianzas, que eso es cuestión de las tierras verdes, que ellos pagan el precio de hierro.

En ese instante, desea que su tío Rodrick el Lector se encuentre con ella; de seguro tendría las palabras indicadas para presentarse frente a la reina dragón y convencerla de hacer causa común, con tal de conseguir lo que ambas más desean: los tronos de sus padres.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta la hija de Hagen señalando a la lejanía con el índice. Los hombres se amontonan sobre la cubierta, cubriéndose parcialmente los ojos para protegerse de la luz y divisar mejor la figura—. ¡Por las costillas de Nagga! Eso es un...

Sobre sus cabezas, rompiendo con los colores llameantes del ocaso, vuela un dragón negro con las alas extendidas.

* * *

 **IV.**

—Desplieguen el estandarte —es la orden de Asha al acercarse a la Bahía de los Esclavos—. De ese modo, nos aseguremos que la reina dragón y sus hombres sepan que estamos llegando a sus puertas. Al pisar tierra firme, no saquearemos ninguna aldea cercana y mucho menos la ciudad. Debemos inspirar la confianza suficiente como para que nos concedan una audiencia.

Meereen es una ciudad esclavista ubicada en la Bahía de los Esclavos, surcada por callejones estrechos que desembocan en la Gran Pirámide, una estructura colosal y escalonada de cincuenta metros de alto. Al pasar por las puertas de bronce, Asha se detiene en las cabezas de arpía sobre los dinteles con las bocas abiertas.

El precio que debe pagar por atravesar aquellas puertas es inferior al imaginado: un quinto de las reservas alimenticias. No es necesario que el Inmaculado abunde en detalles para saber que Meereen es una ciudad aislada desde que no existe la esclavitud. Al no tener nada que ofrecer, las otras ciudades no quieren establecer relaciones comerciales. Y, dejándose guiar por lo poco que conoce los principios de Daenerys Targaryen, supone que no quiere ver a sus libertos siendo llevados por la hambruna y las enfermedades.

La condición impuesta es que la tripulación permanezca en los navíos mientras que Asha Greyjoy se presenta a la audiencia en la Gran Pirámide, el lugar elegido como asentamiento de la reina dragón. Qarl la Doncella camina detrás de ella, con la mano tan aferrada a la daga que los nudillos se le vuelven blanquecinos, y ella no puede culparlo por querer protegerla.

«Me seguiría a cualquier lado porque confía en mí, pero no cree que Daenerys Targaryen me pueda ayudar a conseguir el Trono de Piedramar —piensa mientras atraviesan los caminos zigzagueantes—. Y yo, ¿creo en ella? Pronto averiguaré la respuesta.»

El caminar se ve detenido por un rastro rojo que conduce hasta una pared pintada. Al principio, Asha piensa que se trata de un animal muerto. Luego, lo comprende. La única parte del cuerpo que permanece intacta es el rostro, aunque las mejillas tienen cortes llenos de sangre reseca. El Inmaculado da la señal de alerta y, pronto, se congregan más Inmaculados portando cascos llenos de púas.

—Los Hijos de la Arpía han vuelto a atacar.

Qarl le pregunta al Inmaculado por el ataque pero éste no se digna a responder. Lo único que es importante en ese instante es levantar el cuerpo y llevarlo a la Gran Pirámide para que la reina contemple el asesinato con sus propios ojos. Ella no entiende por qué alguien querría ver semejante calamidad, pero se limita a seguirle los pasos.

«Tengo que ser prudente, estudiar la situación y luego actuar —se lo repite mentalmente más de una vez. No puede comprender su repugnancia ante el cuerpo mutilado, no es la primera vez que ve uno, ella misma los ha dejado peores—. Ya estoy aquí, no puedo volver a las Islas de Hierro sin siquiera intentarlo. En realidad, ni siquiera puedo volver con Euron siendo rey. Querrá mi cabeza antes de pisar tierra firme.»

A la Sala de Audiencias se llega a través de una amplia escalera de mármol. Es una estancia demasiado fina para el gusto de Asha, con baldosas y paredes de color púrpura; pero queda decepcionada con el banco de ébano que sirve como el trono improvisado.

Pero su mirada no se detiene demasiado tiempo en el banco sino en su ocupante. Daenerys Targaryen es tal como la imagino —porque aburrida, de a ratos, Asha jugaba a formarla dentro de su pensamiento, juntando las pequeñas pinceladas de su personalidad—; cabello de plata fundido, ojos como amatistas reluciendo en un rostro de porcelana, boca sonrosada formando una mueca impasible.

—Una flota de tal calibre pertenece a la guerra, no a la paz —dice. Luego, mira en dirección al hombre mayor. No es capaz de reconocerlo, pero no le cabe ninguna duda de que se trata de un caballero exiliado de Poniente. Su aspecto no coincide en ningún momento al llamativo de los nativos—. Ser Barristan, ¿qué le trae a esta muchacha a apostar sus barcos frente a Meereen?

—Sus intenciones son desconocidas, Alteza. Ese blasón es reconocible en cualquier lugar del mundo: el calamar gigante de los Greyjoy, señores de las Islas de Hierro —responde y la señala con el dedo índice—. Ante usted, Asha de la Casa Greyjoy, la única hija de Lord Balon.

—Y su heredera ahora que sirve al Dios Ahogado —completa Asha con una sonrisa desafiante—. Gracias por presentarme, pero ya estaba a punto de hacerlo yo.

—Y, como acaba de comprobar, demasiado impulsiva para ser tan joven. —Ser Barristan la observa con ojos entrecerrados.

Daenerys Targaryen dice algo que la toma por sorpresa:

—¿Qué es la juventud sino impulsividad? —El hombre hace una reverencia con la cabeza y Asha tuerce la boca en un gesto altanero—. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿por qué te encuentras en Meereen con tu flota?

—Si le dijera mis verdaderas intenciones, de seguro no me creería —asegura. Piensa en el panorama que su tío Rodrick le pintó: una poderosa reina capaz de doblegar a los esclavistas de las Ciudades Libres, surcando los cielos al lomo de dragones. Ahora que lo vislumbra con sus propios ojos, se da cuenta que la realidad es diferente al cuento—. He venido a solicitar su ayuda. Pero, por lo que veo, usted necesita la mía.

—Ilústreme, Asha de la Casa Greyjoy.

—Admito que estaba impresionada por todos los relatos que circulan en torno a su figura; al poner los pies en Meereen comprobé que esos relatos son mitad verdad, mitad mentira. —Un eunuco, llamado Belwas el Fuerte, esgrime su puñal pero Daenerys le hace una seña para que se detenga y Asha prosiga—: Es cierto que ha conquistado Astapor, Yunkai y Meereen; es cierto que ha doblegado a los esclavistas; es cierto que ha liberado a los antiguos esclavos. Pero no es capaz de manejar el poder que tiene entre sus manos, de brindar una ciudad segura para sus libertos.

El Inmaculado le habla de su topamiento con el cadáver y la pared pintada por los Hijos de la Arpía.

—Como has visto, estoy librando una guerra contra las sombras, por lo que me resulta imposible brindar plena seguridad a los libertos y a mis propios soldados —contesta. Hace un ademán con la mano—. Ya que has viajado desde tan lejos para ponerte a mi disposición, ¿qué es lo que sugieres?

—Como dije anteriormente, yo iba a solicitar su ayuda pero usted me necesita a mí. No me pongo a su disposición sino que busco mi propia conveniencia —replica Asha. Qarl se tensa a su lado, está jugando con fuego y lo sabe. Aquello le divierte—. ¿Podemos hablar en estancias más privadas?

* * *

 **V.**

«El Trono de Piedramar, ese es el precio de mi ayuda —respondió Asha cuando Daenerys Targaryen le preguntó que quería a cambio de poner su flota a su disposición—. Así como Dorne fue un territorio independiente en antaño, antes que la primera Daenerys se casara con Maron Martell, serán las Islas de Hierro. No le deberemos obediencia al Trono de Hierro.»

—¿Aceptó las condiciones? —pregunta Qarl la Doncella cuando ambas salen de las estancias que sirven como dormitorio de la reina dragón. Daenerys toma un camino; Asha otro.

—No se encuentra en posición de rechazarlas —contesta ella—. Al contrario, hasta le conviene. Conquistar seis reinos será más sencillo que conquistar siete.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo zarparemos?

Asha guarda silencio por un instante, se muerde el interior del labio.

—Ella no confía plenamente en nosotros, ha escuchado muchas historias de los Hijos de Hierro por parte del caballero exiliado —dice refiriéndose a Barristan Selmy, quien le observa desde el punto opuesto de la sala—. Por lo que debemos demostrarle que somos leales... a ella.

El Dios Ahogado sabe lo que le cuesta pronunciar aquellas palabras. Balon Greyjoy se arrodilló frente a Robert Baratheon para no perder el poderío de sus islas; Asha Greyjoy se está arrodillando voluntariamente.

—¿Estás de broma? —Ella lo apremia para que no eleve más el tono de voz, pero a Qarl no le interesa que lo escuchen—. Somos nosotros los que venimos a darle lo que tanto necesita y tiene la desfachatez de imponer más condiciones.

Hasta ese entonces, ninguno de los dos repara en el otro caballero exiliado que se encuentra en la sala: Ser Jorah Mormont, exiliado de Poniente por haber cooperado al tráfico de esclavos, algo prohibido desde hace décadas. El hombre de rostro curtido, se acerca a ellos y con voz monótona pronuncia:

—Ustedes no entienden, no piensan del mismo modo que ella. Cuando se fue de Astapor, volvieron a ponerle cadenas a aquellos que liberó y aquí, en Meereen, están matando a sus libertos. No puede zarpar a la mañana siguiente sin que eso pese en su consciencia.

Qarl lo ignora y se dirige a Asha.

—Te seguimos hasta las Ciudades Libres sin saber qué estabas buscando, ahora lo comprendemos. Te somos leales y seguiremos tus órdenes hasta la muerte. Pero, ¿esto es realmente lo que quieres?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero, lo sabes muy bien y es por eso que me encuentro aquí. —El Trono de Piedramar, ese trono que ahora ocupa su tío Ojo de Cuervo—. De algún modo, le ayudaré a poner orden en Meereen. Y, antes que te des cuenta, estaremos navegando por el Mar Angosto de regreso a casa.

Al llegar el anochecer, la tripulación del Viento Negro está reunida en la cubierta del barco y espera las indicaciones de Asha. Antes de dar las órdenes pertinentes, les revela su plan por completo y sobre los dragones que se encuentran encerrados en la Gran Pirámide.

—No solamente tiene un dragón —dice la hija de Hagen, recordando que el que vieron volando antes de llegar a Meereen—, tiene tres como decían los rumores. Pero, ¿por qué los mantiene encerrados?

—Les debe tener miedo —se mofa su primo Eerl Harlaw—. O puede que no sepa cómo entrenarlos.

—El punto es que mañana comenzaremos a darle apoyo a sus soldados para la seguridad de la ciudad. —Asha señala los callejones que se encuentran al sur y sureste—. Roggon, Rolf y Cromm llevarán un grupo de veinte Hijos de Hierro para patrullar junto a los Inmaculados. Lorren Hachalarga, Hagen y su hija, patrullarán todas las salidas al mar y vigilarán la flota durante la noche. Qarl, Eerl y yo, vigilaremos la Gran Pirámide tanto por dentro como por fuera.

La hija de Hagen les cuenta sobre su conversación con Ser Jorah —algo que no sorprende a Asha, teniendo en cuenta que la muchacha puede tan peligrosa como seductora— y habla sobre las sospechas que tiene el hombre, asegurando que hay un traidor entre los hombres de la reina dragón, que solamente los más allegados sabían los movimientos de los Inmaculados asesinados. Por lo que la conclusión aparece más rápido de lo previsto: mantener los ojos bien abiertos y la mano sobre el puñal ante el menor signo de traición.

«No lo hice tan mal —piensa Asha cuando está a punto de caer rendida sobre el pecho lampiño de Qarl—. Hablo mejor con las armas que con los labios, pero Rodrick el Lector se sorprendería de lo buena que puedo ser cuando me lo propongo.»

Al cerrar los ojos, Daenerys de la Tormenta aparece flotando entre la nebulosa de sus sueños.

* * *

 **VI.**

El día que Daenerys Targaryen decide embarcar a Poniente es cuando descubre la identidad de la Arpía: Galazza Galare.

—¿Por qué? —es la pregunta que le hace cuando colocan a la anciana a sus pies. La observa desde el banco de ébano que sirve como trono, y la decepción honda en su mirada—. ¿Por qué me traicionaste? Escuché tus consejos, hice mi esposo al hombre que propusiste.

—Ese es el problema, su esplendor —la Gracia Verde pronuncia con ironía las últimas palabras—. No es capaz de distinguir quiénes son sus amigos y quiénes son sus enemigos. Una sonrisa correcta y palabras aduladoras fueron suficientes para ganar su confianza.

—Ahora comprendo el odio que sientes hacia mí. Pero, ¿por qué hacerles eso a mis libertos, a mis soldados?

Asha contempla la escena desde el punto oriental del escenario, y no sabe exactamente qué pensar. Durante todo el mes transcurrido en Meereen, tratando de detener a los Hijos de la Arpía y la matanza de hombres, lo último que se le ocurre es desconfiar de Galazza Galare, una anciana arrugada y carente de inteligencia militar. «Al menos, eso creía.» Galazza Galare es la Arpía, quien durante tanto tiempo entrenó a huérfanos de los callejones más pobres para unirlos a su causa: devolverle a las familias esclavistas el poder de antaño.

—No se puede combatir contra el orden natural de las cosas. Las Ciudades Libres se caracterizan por sus esclavos, durante muchos siglos ha sido así, ¿quién es usted para cambiarlo?

—La base de tu argumento es inadmisible. Te respaldas en años de esclavitud para seguir manteniendo semejante inhumanidad.

—Inhumanidad es a lo que usted condena a los _hombres libres_ , una vida miserable sin un techo donde acogerse o un pan que masticar —responde con firmeza. Ser Barristan desenvaina la espada, pero se detiene antes de derramar sangre sin la orden expresa—. Puede renegar tanto como quiera de los esclavistas, pero les daban más cuidado y seguridad a los esclavos, de lo que usted jamás le dará a los hombres libres.

Daenerys da la sentencia definitiva: la Gracia Verde pagará con su vida por los asesinatos cometidos por su legión. No es Ser Barristan quien dará el golpe final sino Gusano Gris, considera que nadie tiene más derecho que él a vengar a sus hermanos caídos durante las emboscadas.

—Permítame que le dé un último consejo: vuelva al mar de donde salió, llévese consigo los navíos y esas horrendas criaturas.

Gusano Gris saca la espada corta que tiene en su cintura, el arma es pequeña pero está bien afilada. Son necesarios tres golpes para separar la cabeza del cuerpo. Al final, solamente queda un cuerpo inerte y un reguero rojo combinando con el púrpura de las paredes.

Asha está de acuerdo con las palabras de Galazza: Daenerys tiene que ponerse en marcha cuanto antes a Poniente. En Meereen solamente le quedan enemigos sin rostro, hombres que seguirán actuando por más que su líder no tenga vida y seguirán con la tarea hasta completarla. Lo mejor es dejar la ciudad atrás y buscar el futuro en el continente de sus ancestros, del que fue arrancada de pequeña.

—Ya no queda nada más por lograr aquí —interrumpe Asha. Nadie le pide su opinión, pero ella no espera a que se la pidan—. ¿Quiere proteger a sus hombres? Súbalos a los barcos y emprenda viaje a Poniente. Los que le sigan, son amigos; los que la abandonen, no la quieren realmente.

—Creo que todos coincidimos en que es hora de que vaya a reclamar lo que me corresponde por derecho de nacimiento: el Trono de Hierro.

Y, con esas palabras, Asha Greyjoy vuelve a vivir. Ahora comienza la cuenta regresiva para volver a su hogar, para conquistar el trono de su padre y reinar sobre las Islas de Hierro.

* * *

 **VII.**

«Cada vez más cerca de casa.»

El viento que hincha las velas proviene del sur, el mar provoca un vaivén incesante en la cubierta y el olor a mar invade los aires de forma intensa. En las bodegas se registra actividad: dothrakis que están siendo alojados porque no quieren separase de sus caballos, el único símbolo que conservan de su cultura en ese gran mar salado, como le llaman.

Los dragones juegan a morderse la cola entre ellos, emprendiendo vuelo hasta confundirse con las nubes y, luego, cayendo en picada hasta rozar las velas de los navíos. En los días de travesía, las criaturas son entrenadas con el látigo y pronto estarán listos para ser montados.

Asha la busca con la mirada casi de forma inconsciente; caminar en compañía de la otra, sin entrelazar palabra, es una costumbre extraña que se instala entre ellas. Daenerys Targaryen se encuentra de pie junto al timón, hablando con Eerl Harlaw. Le hace un comentario que provoca las risas en el muchacho y Asha se sorprende, es la primera vez que lo descubre tan a gusto.

—Conquistar los Siete Reinos será difícil, ¿verdad? —la pregunta la toma desprevenida. Asha le dice que esa respuesta es propia de su leal consejero Ser Barristan, no suya—. Es un hombre bondadoso, sabe muchas historias sobre el continente y sobre mi padre, pero temo que embellezca la verdad.

—Poniente sangra por las guerras de los grandes señores. El pueblo llano está cansado de las disputas, que los usen como peones en su tablero de juego. Si usted consigue darles paz, ellos la amarán eternamente —Asha es totalmente sincera mientras recuerda sus experiencias en las tierras verdes—. Pero los grandes señores no dudarán en hacer causa común con tal de conservar su poderío. Puede que algunos le apoyen, pero otros serán como los esclavistas: no querrán perder sus tierras y riquezas.

En ese instante, los ojos de Daenerys se beben ávidamente la luz del sol. Parecen dos amatistas encendidas en su rostro, y a ella la desconcierta.

—Puede que algunos señores me apoyen como los Martell.

—La casa Martell tiene demasiadas deudas sin saldar con el Trono de Hierro, la princesa de Dorne y sus dos hijos fueron masacrados cuando los Lannister invadieron la capital —asegura pensando en cómo los llamó una vez Daenerys: los perros del Usurpador—. Ellos serán una gran diferencia cuando comience todo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Asha de la Casa Greyjoy? ¿Serás una diferencia cuando mi conquista comience?

—Puse mis barcos a su servicio a cambio de que las Islas de Hierro sean territorio independiente del Trono de Hierro y que yo sea su legítima señora. La conquista es asunto suyo.

—¿Y si te pido que te quedes a mi lado, que me hace falta una mujer fuerte que me guíe en mis decisiones junto a mis consejeros? —Esas palabras, esa mirada, es suficiente desarme—. ¿Qué harías?

Es una de las primeras veces que la duda le arrebata las palabras. Su consciencia se vuelve a dividir: por un lado los valores que la componen desde temprana edad y, por otro lado, el deslumbramiento que surge en ella a causa de la belleza, del poder que tiene Daenerys Targaryen.

—Me quedaré.

A la distancia, se puede observar una flota importante de barcos acercándose. Las velas están pintadas con un sol atravesado por una lanza sobre fondo anaranjado, el estandarte de la Casa Martell que llega para brindar ayuda en la conquista.


End file.
